The Mt. Silver Training Chapter (Part 1)
is the 1st part of the special chapter of Pokémon Adventures, released in Pokémon the Comic. Synopsis Red and Gold come to Mt. Silver, where they train together. After being visited by the Goldenrod radio director, Gold gets his Pibu stolen by someone and getting hit. Red goes to find the enemy and ponders which Pokémon could it be. Chapter Plot On Mt. Silver, Red and Pika train with Gold and Pibu. Gold is blown off by an attack and hanging on a cliff. Despite being pulled up by Red, Gold thinks this training is too much for him and wants a time-out. Gold considers Mt. Silver a harsh place, for Red suggested coming here because "the mountain had a lot of strong, wild Pokémon". Gold comments how Red's Pokémon are much stronger and notices someone lurking. Gold has his Pibu attack the man, who is revealed to be the Goldenrod City's radio tower's director. The man, Hirō, meets Red, wanting to get some information from him and starts taking pictures of Red and his team, despite Gold's protests. The radio director remembers well the chaos caused in Kanto and Johto, as well as the young people, who stopped the threat, one of which was the Champion. Gold reminds the director they were the young people. The director wants to make a broadcast 4 hours long to show the bonds between trainer and Pokémon. Red allows the director to stay, but Gold demands the director should stay off their rematch. Gold orders Pibu to come, but falls down, seeing Pibu playing with Red's Pika. Gold sighs, seeing how Pibu doesn't view Pika as his rival. Red reminds Gold Pibu was born from an egg, created by Pika and Chuchu. Besides, Red shows Pika is teaching Pibu something, since it is their third day of training on Mt. Silver. Seeing Red has a point, since Pika wants to teach Pibu some moves, Gold asks Pibu to demonstrate what he learned. Suddenly, Pibu gets captured by an unknown enemy. Gold rushes in to get Pibu, but gets punched and falls down. Red rushes to Gold, but he sees not only did Gold get punched in the stomach, he also has gotten a cut on his left leg. Pika runs to get Pibu, so Red orders his Pokémon to protect the place, along with Gold and the director. As Red searches for the attackers, Red tries to find the suspect. He thinks it could've been a Tentacruel, but remembering Gold received a punch, thinks a Hitmonchan could also be involved. Pika is riled up, but Red reminds they have to figure out their opponent first. Red and Pika duck down, as they get attacked once more. Red sees that was another punching attacks, but also notices a cut made somewhat like by Scyther's blades. Red and Pika dodge, while Red notices that was an attack with a tail. Red is shocked, as what kind of Pokémon could attack with a whip, can punch and cut things. Red senses something and asks Pika does he know what that could be. Red tells Pika the attacks were Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Dynamic Punch. Red makes it clear those were two Pokémon, the Pokémon similar to the ones his team: Poliwrath and Venusaur. Trivia This two-part special is set after the Crystal arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures special chapters